Amputees are typically fitted with prosthetic devices that meet specific criteria for that particular amputee. For example, the size, shape, stiffness, and other properties of a prosthetic device are selected to match the size, shape, strength, and other physical properties and functionality of the given amputee. Changes in the size, shape, strength, and other physical properties of a given amputee may influence whether or not a particular prosthetic device will perform properly and according to expectations for the amputee. It is common for an amputee to change his/her prosthetic device when, for example, the amputee grows in height, weight, strength, or balance capability.
The rapid physical changes in child amputees pose a number of challenges related to maintaining a properly operable prosthetic device for the child. Frequent changes in prosthetic devices as the child amputee's body changes is time consuming and costly, and creates challenges for providing comfort and performance associated with the prosthetic device.
Opportunities exist for providing prosthetic devices for amputees that account for changes in the amputee's body and capabilities.